Forged in Brutality, Wed to Pride
by ferretfood
Summary: Alica of House Tiran was married to Tywin when she was twelve. Tywin refused to bed her then, but six years later, things change not just for Tywin, but for Alica as well.
1. Prologue

There's a price to every decision we make. There are consequences to our actions. And there is a trail our thoughts lead us down that ultimately shows us our fates like the crone leads the little children of the world. Men and women, young and old, common and peasant, all are alike in that they have a fate within their thoughts.

House Tiran was a house in the far north, one hundred miles northwest of Winterfell. They were known for their brutality and battle prowess, in fact, their words were "we show no mercy." Their sigil was a black bull on a dark grey background. The house was founded nine hundred years ago by Tiran the Brutal, who served House Stark well in battle. They were not a house to be mocked, despite their low population and lack of immense wealth.

Mica Tiran and his daughter, Alica, were on their way to Casterly Rock. Tywin had called upon Lord Mica to Casterly Rock, for what reason was still to be determined, probably for a offer of thanks for their efforts protecting the Lannister gold interests in the north. But Alica, smart for her age of twelve, knew that her father wasn't going to bring her along unless if she were to be used for something. She wondered if she would become Tywin's ward, as a benevolent thank you from House Lannister.

Alica rode in a carriage by herself. She often got lonely during their month long journey, but she was easily able to distract herself with the books she brought with her. She was an avid student of history and in her free time could be seen with her nose in a book. She did not like girly things like poetry and sewing too well, but she tolerated them without much complaint. While her father tried to push her into what was feminine, she simply had her heart other places.

Alica was not a pretty girl, and no one expected her to ever be, even though she had features that held potential, no one ever thought she would be able to grow into them. She was mousy looking, had black, uncontrollably curly hair which matched her eyes, pale skin with no blush to her cheeks, and thick, wild eyebrows that she avoided getting tweezed to the best of her ability. She did not care for her lack of beauty, she cared more for what Visenya Targaryen did to contribute to her brother-husband's rule and more historical facts of the sort.

The carriage came to a stop. Alica was surprised at how unused she was to being stationary and not moving after the past month of traveling. After a minute, there was a knock at the carriage door, Alica saw the door open and her father's squire, Elsen, smile at her. Elsen wasn't much older than her, and he was the closest she had to a friend.

"My lady, we have arrived at Casterly Rock." Elsen said, offering his hand. Alica smiled, put down her book, and took his hand as he helped her out of the carriage. Alica stretched, feeling her bones pop in all the places she needed them to. She looked at Elsen and smiled a crooked, toothy smile. She was feeling relieved that she was finally at her destination, she had read and reread several books and needed something new to sink her teeth into.

"Thank you, Elsen." Alica said. Her voice was at the stage of transitional awkwardness, part of her transforming from a girl into a woman. She had gotten her first blood a fortnight into their journey, yet she still looked so much like a little girl. She paid no mind, she didn't feel different, she didn't even feel anxious about the idea of marriage, it seemed like such an abstract concept to her.

Mica Tiran walked up to his wild-looking daughter and smiled. He was a proud, tall man, only twenty nine years of age. He looked much like his wild daughter, thick eyebrows, black hair, pale skin. Mica loved his daughter, while he didn't exactly approve of her being so distant from what was feminine, he also found it endearing.

"Father?" Alica inquired "I only have child's dresses. Will I be getting a maiden's dress at Casterly Rock?" Mica was shocked to hear this from his daughter of all people. She never cared for clothes! He smiled and patted her curly mess of hair. He reached in his cloak and gave her a leather wrapped package.

"It's all the essentials that a maiden needs in order to be beautiful." Mica told his daughter.

"Thank you, father." Alica said as she opened the package. It revealed a dark grey dress with black floral embroidery. There was also a black corset in the bag, along with a pair of heeled shoes and a new book about the Baratheon-Targaryen wars. Alica smiled and gave her father a hug, almost dropping her new things on the ground.

"You're welcome." Mica paused to embrace his daughter. "We must get going, Lord Tywin is not a man who likes to be kept waiting." Lord Mica said with a grin much like his daughter's. Alica nodded and the two of them looked into the distance, where they saw Lannister guards approaching them on horseback. Alica was excited to meet Tywin Lannister, the one man more brutal than her father. There was a part of her that wanted to impress him, but she knew there wouldn't be much opportunity to do so, and that a man like Tywin wouldn't be easily impressed.

"Lord Mica, Lady Alica." One of the guards said when they finally approached. But after a good glance, Alica recognized that this guard was no guard, but Lord Tywin himself. Alica smiled and curtseyed, daringly looking Lord Tywin in his green eyes while doing so. "Welcome." Tywin said. Alica knew he didn't mean it, but was saying it out of duty. Alica enjoyed his words of welcome despite their insincerity.

"Lord Tywin, I thank you for calling upon me. It is an honor." Lord Mica told him.

"I will need to search your men. We, as you may have heard, have had some unrest, and precautions need to be taken." Lord Tywin said.

"Of course, Lord Tywin, I will see to it that my men are compliant." Lord Mica replied.

Lord Tywin glanced down at Alica with a curious eye. He saw the new dress in hand while she was wearing a child's dress. He then realized that this girl had flowered recently. He pitied whoever would be her husband, for she was not the prettiest of girls. He afterwards noticed the book she held.

"You're daughter is a student of history, I take it." Lord Tywin asked.

"Indeed." Lord Mica said. "If she were a man, she could be a maester." Lord Mica laughed.

"Interesting." Tywin looked Alica in the eye. "Don't girls like you prefer tales of knights rescuing maidens with flowers in their hair?"

"I prefer reading about things that have actually happened, my lord." Alica replied. Tywin let out a rare chuckle, the girl reminded him of Cersei.

He looked back at Lord Mica and while the two of them talked searching and business, a septa came to pick up Alica and escort her to her room.

After getting to the temporary bedchamber, Alica was dressed in her maiden's gown by the septa. Alica decided then that she hated it, especially the corset. Alica felt awkward. While she was a maiden, she still had a girl's body. A flat chest, and a straight-looking body, no one would have guessed otherwise that she was now technically a woman. The septa then applied powder and blush on her face, which felt almost as a bad as the corset.

Alica read her book, the septa sitting across from her, though Alica tried to ignore the woman who knocked the air out of her using corset laces.

She read intensely on about the beginning causes of the war that would end the Targaryen dynasty. She read for about an hour before there was a knock on her chamber door.

"Lady Alica, your father is here." An unfamiliar voice spoke. Alica stood up and smoothed out her gown and waited as the doors opened to reveal her father. Alica smiled and walked towards him, stumbling a little bit because her balance was not well adjusted to her new corset.

"Father, how was your meeting with Lord Tywin?" She asked.

"It went well. We have been given two hundred Lannister guards to help us protect the interest of Lannister gold up north." Mica told her. There was something he was avoiding though, Alica could tell.

"Father, what's wrong?" Alica asked.

"Sit down." Mica told Alica. Alica walked back to her chair and sat down, waiting for her father to come before her and kneel, taking her hand in his. "You're a maiden now. Lord Tywin has agreed to...terms I made with him." Mica paused. "We are the only family up in the far north that protects Lannister interests. We are a valuable piece to the Lannisters. Not only for gold, but for peace between the north and west as well. This is an expensive endeavour, and our house needs a binding agreement that the Lannisters will not turn on us if we can no longer protect their gold...What I'm saying is that I have given your hand to Lord Tywin." Alica's face darkened. "You will be married tomorrow." Mica said.

Alica stood up angrily and glared at her father.

"I'm to be married to a man I do not know? Only two weeks after my flowering?" Alica snarled. She stomped her foot like the child she was and ran out of her bedchamber crying.

Alica sat down after running the entire castle, she sobbed into her hands. She felt betrayed by her father. She knew what marriage involved, she knew what would happen afterwards. She was not only angry, but embarrassed, simply because she should have known. She had showed the signs of flowering soon before they left for Casterly Rock.

For the first time, she felt like the stupid girl everyone took her for.

* * *

Alica wore the dress she got the day before at her wedding. Her wildly curly hair was tamed and curled in tight ringlet curls. Her lips painted red and her cheeks blushed. Her eyebrows were plucked to a gentle, thinner arch, a painful experience for Alica. She didn't cry while she was getting ready, she had done her crying the day before, but her heart still felt heavy as the gold mined out of Casterly Rock.

"You look...erm...beautiful." Her handmaiden said. Alica sighed and looked in the mirror, seeing exactly what caused the hesitation in her handmaiden. It was the first time Alica felt bad about her appearance.

After she was ready, she was lead to the sept, she hung her head down all the way there, not seeing people look at her disapprovingly. She could hear their whispers though, about how she would never measure up to Joanna, and that whatever children her and Tywin would have would be hideous. Alica eventually looked up and saw the sept only a few feet in front of her. She stumbled back in shock. She didn't want to go, she wanted to run away. She took a deep breath, knowing that running was not an option. She was a Tiran, brutal and brave, not a coward. She stood up straight and walked right into the sept.

Lord Mica took her arm and lead her down the aisle, Alica didn't look at him, she couldn't bear to. She hated the father she once loved. She was blinded by her love to not see that her father would be brutal and use her for his own personal gains.

When they approached the end of the aisle, Mica let go of his daughter's arm. Alica paused a few seconds, looking wide eyed at Tywin, who was no more formal as her.

He also didn't look pleased to be doing this.

She eventually walked up to her place, looking up at the septon.

"You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection." The septon said. Tywin wrapped the cloak around Alica's shoulders. "My lord, my ladies, we stand here in the sight of gods and men to witness the union of man and wife, one flesh, one heart, one soul, now and forever!"

There was mediocre applause. Alica's stomach dropped. She knew what would come after the wedding. There was no feast planned, or festivities. She had a feeling in her gut that the bedding would commence immediately.

"I don't want to go." Alica caught herself whispering. She knew Tywin heard her, she saw his look of disapproval when she looked up. Alica started shaking, her head felt light, and everything sounded like it was in a tunnel.

Tywin roughly grabbed Alica's arm and lead her out of the sept. What Alica didn't realize was that earlier, men were trying to pick her up and take her to her wedding bed. She had simply come back down the moment Tywin grabbed her.

"There will be no bedding ceremony!" Tywin roared. as he dragged Alica along with him. Alica heard the groans of disappointment. Alica couldn't take anymore in her mind, and she passed out.

A few hours later, she was in her bed. The septa from the other day told her that Tywin refused to bed her, Tywin wasn't there, and that her father already left for the north. Alica's head hurt and she didn't reply to the septa, she simply went to sleep.


	2. A Blossomed Flower

Six years passed and Alica remained an unconsummated wife. But that was about the only thing that remained of that young girl she once was.

When she was around sixteen, she started to develop not only a woman's voluptuous body, but a maiden's beauty. She was one of the most stunning women in Casterly Rock, women envied her, and men envied Tywin, and questioned why he still refused to bed her. Alica had surprised everyone with how beautiful she became, especially when she visited Tiranhall, or they came to visit her.

Not only did she look like a proper maiden, she acted like one. While she still loved history, she put down the books more often to sew, sing, dance, and read poetry about knights and fair maidens. Alica discovered she did have talents in the womanly arts, and that she just decided to ignore them as a child.

Alica and Tywin got along well, especially as she started to mature. They didn't speak much during the day, but at supper, they would have engaging conversations about their days. She knew Tywin would never love her, but she did know that he cared about her wellbeing, which was all she could ask for in the end.

Tywin looked at Alica in a different light of endearment from when she was twelve. When originally, she was a humorous curiosity, now turned into respect and lust. He noticed these feelings on her eighteenth name day. While Tywin had the secret, occasional prostitute to warm his bed, he began to have eyes for her. Tywin had no idea why he was avoiding bedding his wife, she was obviously a woman now, there was nothing girlish about her. He eventually realized that it was his respect for her that kept him from doing so.

Meanwhile, Alica was desperately wanting her husband to bed her, but had no idea how to express it. She also worried that Lord Tywin would reject her request. As Alica grew and matured, she realized just how lucky she was. She had the world at her disposal. She had everything except for a child, and she wanted that the most. Alica had no idea if this was insanity, or actual dreams.

Alica went down for supper and when she walked in, she saw Tywin and Kevan talking. She waited at the door patiently. Today was the day she would confess her desires to her husband. She had even dressed herself in a gown with a low neckline, hoping to entice him. She grabbed her hands tightly as she waited, looking up at the ceiling and then back at Tywin and Kevan.

She eventually was acknowledged. Tywin stopped talking to Kevan and went to his wife. She smiled as he approached, her excitement bubble out of her when she meant to contain it. She blushed a little when Tywin stopped in front of her.

"Tywin." She started, but blushed even harder. "May I talk to you?" Alica asked. Tywin looked at her, then to his brother, who nodded. Tywin turned back to his wife and nodded. Alica lead Tywin about twenty feet from the dining hall and looked him in the eye, blushing harder. Her heart was beating at a million miles an hour, her mind racing even faster. This could be the most climactic event of her life, good or bad.

"Yes?" Tywin said. Alica then realized that she was holding a long pause. She cleared her throat and looked down. Tywin already knew what she was going to ask before she asked it, he just wanted to see how long it would take her.

"How was your day?" Alica stammered with an awkward smile. She cursed herself, she couldn't bear to say it, she would be humiliated if he said no. The thing she wanted most she couldn't even attain for herself. Alica was still brave, but when it came to this, she was a coward by nature.

Tywin knew well that was not what Alica wanted to say, but he would play along. There would come a time until her shyness faded and she would come crawling to him, begging for him to take her. He knew it was cruel, but he didn't care, he wanted her that way.

"I have news." Tywin said. "I will tell you at supper." Alica followed Tywin to where they usually sat during supper, Alica looked to see a group of people looking at her and laughing. She wanted to know what they had just said about her, but knew better than to ask. But she eventually caught wind of what they were whispering.

"The day Tywin finally decides to bed the little cunt, that's when I'll make my move." Said one of the women, Lady Pyra Lannister, wife of Stafford Lannister's son. There was laugher. Alica wondered what her move would be. Alica cleared her throat.

"Excuse me." Alica said to Tywin before standing up from her seat and walking over to Lady Pyra, who gave her a glare that masked her fear. "Do tell me what your move is, Pyra." Alica inquired.

"That's none of your business, you little cunt." Lady Pyra snapped.

"I am the wife of Lord Tywin, in case you have forgotten since you made your crude remarks." Alica replied.

"You're married in the sight of men, but not the gods." Pyra snapped again. "You are not one heart, for Lord Tywin will never love you. You are not one flesh, for he has not bedded you, and you are not one soul for you have not given him children. You daresay that you are his wife? Ha! If he wanted you, you would have been bred a long time ago."

Alica looked down at her feet, she knew Pyra was right. Alica turned away and walked out of the dining hall, not looking back and trying to hold her tears until she got to her chambers.

Tywin heard Pyra's melodic laughter and just barely caught sight of Alica leaving. He didn't assume Pyra said anything to make Alica lose her appetite, that wouldn't be like Alica to be unsettled by words. Tywin continued to eat his supper, wondering why Alica left.

Alica, meanwhile, was in her chambers in tears, her face buried into her pillow. Pyra's truths were too cruel for Alica to handle. She kept her sobs muffled by her pillow, not wanting anyone to hear any sort of weakness from her. Alica hadn't cried since that fateful day she discovered she was going to be married to Lord Tywin. Alica realized how much she had changed during her six years at Casterly Rock, she wondered if it was for the better or for the worse.

There was a knock at her door, Alica sat up in her bed and looked at the door nervously.

"Come in." Alica muttered after a few moments, looking down at her hand in hopes she wouldn't have to make eye contact with whoever came in.

The door opened to reveal Tywin holding a small plate of food. The sight was a curiosity, why would Tywin be giving her supper personally? She found the strength to lift her head to look at Tywin, revealing the mess she was in. She had nothing to say to him.

"It seems Lady Pyra has a brave tongue." Tywin said as he walked up to his wife, sitting down next to her on the bed. "I have half a mind to have it removed." He added. Alica blushed, looking away from Tywin in embarrassment. "I have brought you supper, and I expect you to eat."

"I'm not hungry." Alica muttered.

"It is rude to disobey your husband." Tywin said, offering her the plate. She veered to look upon her husband once again, and hesitantly, she took the plate, grabbed the fork, and speared a piece of cheese and brought it to her mouth, hesitantly taking a bite. It was bland to her, even though it was her favorite kind of cheese.

"Pyra told me what she told you." Tywin started. "She will not speak that way to you again." Alica just stared at the food on her plate for several seconds before saying.

"She's right you know."

"Foolish girl, I thought you would know better." Tywin replied. "When did you become so soft? I remember the girl who would have killed Pyra when she said those things."

"That girl is long gone." Alica said. "And you know it."

"Do not assume I complain about how you've changed." Tywin spoke. "I even commend you."

"Then why call me foolish?" Alica asked.

"You're foolish for listening to her, not for leaving her intact."

"What's so foolish? We haven't been wed in the sight of the gods."

"You say that like it's a tragedy." Tywin observed out loud. Alica stopped dead. No, she could have not given that away, not like this. She took another bite to avoid responding for a moment, seeing if she could gather words that would not reveal her feelings.

She couldn't.

"It is." Alica accidentally said. She gasped when it came out. She should have chewed a little longer. "I mean-"

"Don't play games, girl, confess your feelings." Tywin interrupted.

"I have been wed to you for six years, yet I am still a maiden." Alica started. "Eighteen years old is no age to be a maiden, or childless for that matter."

"There's the honest girl I once knew." Tywin said, a rare smirk curved his lips.

"I'm so sorry." Alica said nervously.

"Why apologize?"

"Because you don't want me." Alica replied. "You never did."

Tywin grabbed the plate from her and set it on the table next to her bed.

"I'll take that as a challenge." Tywin said. He cupped her face and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her closer to him so that their bodies touched. "My sons are incapable of being the future lord of Casterly Rock. One chooses to be an glorified bodyguard, the other would turn this place into his whorehouse." Tywin began to explain, looking Alica in the eye. "My time in this world will be up eventually, hopefully later rather than sooner, and I will need a son to take my place." Tywin kissed Alica on the forehead. "When did you last bleed?" He asked.

"Twelve days ago." Alica told him, provoking another rare smile from the old lion.

"Perfect." Tywin said before he left the bed and stood up. "Alica, it is easier for me to undress you when you are standing."

Alica's lips parted, her eyes looking at him with desperation, her mind racing. She eventually scrambled to her feet and wrapped her arms around Tywin. It felt intimate, finally she was able to embrace her husband the way she had dreamed of.

The side of Alica's face rested in Tywin's chest, feeling his breathing, feeling a warmth she never expected from him. She smiled, feeling closer to being whole for the first time in a long time.


	3. Bedding

Tywin grabbed Alica's skirts right under her bottom and pulled them up to reveal her in her smallclothes. Tywin's expert hand made short work of her corset until it fell to Alica's feet. Alica stepped out of the corset and kicked it away. Embarrassed, she covered her breasts with her hands and looked down at her feet. Tywin grabbed her hands and roughly moved them from her large, round tits. Alica felt a pang of heat between her legs, making her gasp.

"Aroused, are we?" Tywin asked. Alica felt another pang of heat, a little moan passing through her lips. "It's rude to not reply to your husband."

"Yes!" Alica exclaimed, her tone distressed and needy. She watched as Tywin knelt down, his hands letting go of hers, and removed the cloth that wrapped around her hips, pulling it down slowly, teasingly, letting it fall around her feet. She stepped out of them and kicked her shoes off. She was now naked before her husband, she tried covering herself up again, but Tywin grabbed her hands before she could.

"Go lay down." Tywin instructed, letting go of her hands. It took all of Alica's focus not to try and cover herself up again. She wanted this, right? She knew she did, she needed it more than anything. But there was a part of her that focused on her insecurities instead of on her needs. Would Tywin enjoy this? What would come after this besides potentially a child? How would she be treated by her peers afterwards? All of these things ran through her mind.

Alica laid down on the bed, looking at Tywin, not daring to look away. She watched as he carefully stripped. Her lips parted and her breathing grew heavier as she watched Tywin take off his clothes in a manner that made her almost impatient. The more exposed he was, the more she wanted him, and the more time seemed to tease her.

She pressed her thighs together when Tywin's leather jerkin, boots and undershirt were off, revealing him half naked. His body, while aged, was still powerful and strong. Alica breath grew even heavier, and her cunt throbbed more. She imagined herself pouncing the old lion as if she were the lion and he were the prey, not the other way around.

"Wait." Alica said, not meaning to have it sound like a moan.

"Scared, are we?" Tywin asked.

"No." Alica muttered. "May I strip the rest of you myself?" Alica asked. Tywin looked at her for a moment before walking closer to the bed, nodding in approval. Alica got on her knees, scooted closer to her husband, and put her hands on Tywin's hips, taking notice of the bulge between his thighs. After a moment of just stroking his hips, she put her fingers inside his trousers and pulled them down slowly. Tywin finished off the stripping of his trousers for her while she worked on removing his smallclothes.

Alica's breath stopped, everything in her mind stopped when she got a good look at his cock. Long and thick it was, veins pulsing with blood made themselves clear. Alica wanted to touch it, but as the same time she was too afraid. She found it hard to close her parted lips, she was so much in awe at this beautiful, yet alien thing before her.

Her eyes eventually looked around his entire body. His cock matched the rest of him, the rest of his powerful body. Alica finally was able to breathe again, her breath as heavy as earlier. Alica's curiosity was slowly turning into desire.

Tywin gave her the time she needed to just simply look at him. He found himself watching her black eyes graze his body, taking in every scar and detail. Tywin couldn't help but smirk, she was reacting so stereotypically for a virgin. So sweet and innocently shocked, but deep down, she was ready to be the assertive one and fuck him.

"Lay down." Alica said. "I need to touch you." She moved out of the way and watched as he laid down next to her.

Alica scooted closer, Tywin wrapping his arms around her. She started kissing his chest, making her way up to his nipple where she stucked and gently bit. Her hand wandered across Tywin's chest to find the other nipple where she would pinch it, rolling it between her fingers. Alica felt Tywin's breath, it was soothing, calm, even in his state of arousal he managed to be in control of himself.

"I need to see something." Tywin requested. Alica stopped and looked at Tywin, who gently pushed her so she laid on her back. Tywin moved and knelt before her, spreading her legs slowly until he got a good look at Alica's little cunt. His fingers ghosted down from her clitoris to her labia, making Alica gasp.

He parted her labia to see that she was still a virgin, her hymen covering her entrance, save for a small hole. Tywin knew it would be easier on her if he brought pleasure to her, but his own desire was trying to catch up with him.

Tywin lifted her hips so that her legs rested on his shoulders and her pussy was at his mouth. Tywin started licking around her, tasting her wet cunt, feasting upon her like he had never felt a woman before. Alica's little moans only encouraged Tywin to go up to her clit, that was when her moans slowly grew louder and longer.

"Please!" Alica begged. "This is too good!" Alica said as she tried to scoot away. Tywin brought her back up and kept an even tighter hold on her.

"Where did you think you were going?" Tywin asked.

"It feels too good, please!" Alica plead. Tywin ignored her and kept on his tangent of cunnilingus. He started sucking her clit, then continued to lick it. This pattern kept on going until Alica started screaming.

"Tywin! Please! Don't stop! I need to…" Alica couldn't find the words for what she needed. It puzzled her. What did she need?

Alica fell to pieces, screaming and moaning Tywin's name as her body squirmed and spasmed, glowing red from the rush of blood that pulsed through her, sweat making her rosy body shine. Alica had never felt so much pleasure before, not even when she touched herself. It seemed that the old lion knew her body better than she did.

Alica panted, her chest rising high her her breaths. Tywin laid down beside her and put his arms around her, pulling her close to his chest. Within a few minutes of them resting, Tywin got back up again, only to spread her legs yet again.

"Tywin, I can't, I'm so tired." Alica told him. Tywin raised an eyebrow, looking down at her wet, rosy cunt. She may have been tired, but her cunt was begging to be fucked.

"I never thought you so forgetful." Tywin said. Alica looked at him confused.

"What?" She asked.

"I've attended to your needs, now you attend to mine." Tywin replied. Alica now understood, through her tired gaze came a smile.

"Oh." Alica giggled, feeling silly. "Forgive me?"

"We'll see when I'm done with you." Tywin said. He grabbed his cock and placed it against her cunt with ease that would only come from someone who had done this a lot. "This will hurt, but the pain will fade in time."

"I know." Alica replied. "I'm ready.

Tywin thrust into her, her cunt slick enough so that it wasn't as forceful as perhaps another virgin would be. Alica cringed, her hands rushing wrap around Tywin, her fingers digging into his back. She felt a tear in her eye, but that was the extent of the pain.

Alica only bled a little bit on the sheets, and was starting to feel the mix of pleasure and pain instead of just pain. Tywin hadn't moved since he thrust into her, waiting for her to adjust, for her to want it. He groaned, she was so fucking tight he could hardly stand to not thoroughly pound into her. Alica could see in his eyes that Tywin desired her as she desired him. It was that moment where Alica began to move her hips, the pain had faded to a tolerable pang, but the pleasure began to grow and creep throughout her body.

Tywin started fucking her, controlling himself and going slow, not wanting to hurt his wife more than he already did. Alica's hands stopped their clawing and started to simply rub and soothe where she had brutally clawed and scratched Tywin.

"I'm sorry for scratching you." Alica muttered.

"Gods, you could do it again if you like." Tywin groaned.

"Oh." Alica said, staring at her husband's determined expression. "You don't have to be gentle." Alica said. " I'm fine now."

Tywin, without a word, started pounding into her, revealing that Alica didn't know what she was asking for. It hurt, but at the same time the pleasure was unmatched. Alica moaned, watching his cock slide in and out of her frantically. She could feel her tits and arse jiggle as their hips met. Tywin grabbed ahold of her breasts and kept on pounding relentlessly, making her squeal in delight.

Alica started to feel like she was about to shatter again, her moans crescendoed, her body flushed red, and her cunt tightened around his cock even more so. But before she did, she watched as the old lion fell apart himself with a roar. She felt hot, thick fluid fill her cunt, the sensation pushed her over the edge and she came, squirting her own ejaculate on Tywin's hips. After that, the old lion crawled off of her and laid down by her side.

"Tywin. I'm so sorry." Alica apologized.

"For what?" He asked.

"I just urinated on you."

"Alica, that wasn't urine." Tywin replied. Alica's eyes widened.

"Then what was it?" She asked.

"None of the maesters know its purpose, but it seems like the gods were kind enough to give a woman ways to express her pleasure as well." Tywin said.

"Oh. I'm sorry still, the sheets are wet now." Alica said.

"That's when you know you've done well to your partner." Tywin told her. "Get some rest, there's going to be a long day of questions for you."

Alica was about to ask why, but she realized that her finally being bedded would bring about quite a lot of gossip around Casterly Rock. Alica nodded, nestled against Tywin's chest, and the two of them dozed off within a few minutes.


	4. A Future Migration

Alica woke up to see that Tywin had long since been up and ready for the day. Her curly hair had returned, her skin still rosy. For a moment, she watched Tywin sitting at her desk, working on whatever important things he did throughout the day. Alica smiled and got out of bed, only realizing when she was exposed that she was still naked. She remembered what they did the night before, she couldn't help but blush.

"Good morning." Tywin said, looking from his work to her. Alica wondered what time it was, probably not too late, it wasn't often she got to sleep in a long while. "Your handmaidens came by, I told them that you would not be needing their services yet."

"So naturally, all of Casterly knows by now that you've finally bedded me." Alica said grinning.

"Were you intending to keep it a secret?" Tywin asked.

"No, of course not." Alica told him. "I am proud to have it known. I just have always found it funny how fast news travels. I'm sure within a week, the whole of the seven kingdoms will know."

"Speaking of news, I have something for you to read." Tywin said. He held out of piece of parchment. Alica walked over and took it from his hand, unfolding it, reading the threatening words that were inscribed there.

"An assassination threat?" Alica asked concerned. "Against me?" Alica read more of the note. "From Lord Karstark?" Alica paused, analyzing it more. "This isn't his handwriting." Alica realized. "His letters are neater than this."

"Exactly. Do you know whose handwriting it is?" Tywin asked.

"It looks familiar, but I can't remember who." Alica said. "This is Lady Arryn's handwriting!" Alica exclaimed after she gave it some thought. "But why does Lady Lysa want me dead?" Alica asked.

"It would seem that Lady Lysa now has an agenda against the Lannister's since her husband's death. She fled the capital just a few days ago, I imagine she sent this raven a while before her departure." Tywin explained.

"Smart, she wouldn't be able to have that raven traced to where she was." Alica said with a sarcastic smile. "I think that Lady Lysa is the least of our problems. She isn't known to be the most...together of people."

"She will probably be at the Eyrie within a fortnight. I have sent some of the guard to find her and bring her to us before she gets there." Tywin guessed.

"She is grieving, Tywin, there is little chance she truly means this attempt." Alica said.

"Grieving or not, our house cannot afford to be on the defensive of a house weaker than us. We must take action before she reaches the Eyrie to insure there actually will be justice." Tywin replied.

"I think that being on both the offensive and the defensive in this situation is what's appropriate." Alica explained. "Do find Lady Lysa, but do not hurt her. If the threat increases, I will go to the last place she would go." Alica looked up at Tywin, putting the note on his desk. "King's Landing."

"The threat is present, and therefore I must take action. His and her grace, along with others, will be travelling up north to appoint a new hand in a fortnight. I am guessing the new hand will be Lord Eddard Stark. The trip will take two months there and back, and House Arryn would be able to reach you in King's Landing before then. I will have you go north to Winterfell with His and her grace." Tywin instructed.

"You're right, Lysa would never order an attack on me while I'm in his grace's charge. She may not be right in the mind, but she is not stupid." Alica distractedly looked at the note.

Tywin took a new piece of parchment and started writing. Alica watched as her husband's hand produced elegant letters. At the end, she watched him roll it up and tie it with a string. He set it down on the desk. He focused his attentions back on his wife.

"Now that that's done, you have marital obligations to fulfill." Tywin said, standing up from the chair. Alica blushed, embarrassedly smiling at her husband before walking back to her bed and laying down. She watched her husband stalk towards her, his eyes never leaving her. Alica scrambled from her laying position to start undressing her husband. But Tywin stopped her, grabbing her wrists gently. "We'll have to make an appearance later." Tywin said. "I would rather not have to completely redress myself."

"Must we?" Alica asked. Tywin nodded while gently releasing Alica's wrists. She moved her hands to work his trousers, releasing his half hardened cock. She ran her fingertips up and down his length, feeling every groove before she had the courage to stroke it. Alica looked up at her husband as he hardened, he approved of her actions, but looked like he yearned for more. Alica lowered herself so she kissed it lightly. She heard Tywin hiss, allowing herself not to look up to see whether he approved or not, he let her know well.

"Stop." Tywin ordered. Alica obeyed, looking up at her husband, who had her full attention. "Lay down." Tywin said. Alica did as she was told, laying down, giving Tywin a look that expressed her anticipation. Alica spread her legs without being told to, she could see that her husband approved. "I want you with child." Tywin said.

"I do so too." Alica said.

"Good." Tywin smirked. He crawled on top of her, a growl escaped his throat when he felt the head of his cock poke her core. He guided himself with his hand until her cunt enveloped him tightly, but with ease. He hissed. "Not that you have a choice in the matter now." Tywin snarled as he started fucking her. "Once my child grows inside your belly, no one will question where your loyalties lie." Tywin fucked her harder, his hips slapping against hers. His teeth were barred, and snarls of pleasure and satisfaction through his domination came out from deep in his throat.

"Please." Alica lost her words for a few seconds as she spasmed, coming hard and long. Tywin's release came soon after hers, pumping his seed deep as he could inside of her, keeping her cunt plugged with his cock for several minutes. When he pulled out, his thick seed leaked from her. Alica watched, feeling a whole new arousal by just knowing that if they kept this up, she would know she was pregnant two weeks into her journey to Winterfell.

Tywin stood back up, cleaned off his cock with the bedsheet, and put it back in his trousers. Alica sat up and took in her husband and all his glory, she couldn't have been any luckier in her opinion.

Tywin ordered Alica's handmaidens to dress her, he didn't leave the room while they did. Alica blushed when they saw her naked in front of Tywin, and felt awkward as she got ready for the day. They cleaned her cunt so that Tywin's seed didn't drip down her thighs, just leaving enough that it wouldn't leak out of her smallclothes. They dressed her in a simple, crimson silk frock and put her hair in twists so the hair at the front wouldn't get in her face during the day. Alica was now ready to face what would be a very interesting day.

Tywin escorted Alica arm in arm down the halls of Casterly Rock, they carefully watched people's reactions, mentally laughing at the moment they realized that the marriage was finally consummated. The most surprised was Lady Pyra, who in all her glory improperly dropped her mouth when she saw the two of them. After a moment, Lady Pyra couldn't help but smile, the girl finally became a woman, ironically after her fateful words.

Once Tywin returned to his work, Alica was flooded with questions from several women, none of which she answered, for Tywin's sake. She did enjoy the attention though, and she knew that once her belly began to swell with child, it was only going to get her name known even more.


	5. The Journey Begins

A month had passed. Alica was now moved to Tywin's chambers and the two of them made sure to copulate at least daily. Alica and Tywin relished not only each other's company, but each other's bodies. It was the happiest Alica had even been in her life, learning that life as a woman was far more delightful than a maiden.

Alica's morning however got off to a rocky start. King Robert Baratheon would collect her for their journey north today, so Alica had no idea how she'd satisfy her carnal needs. She was also feeling nauseated and had a little of a headache.

Alica crouched on the floor in the middle of a corridor and started vomiting. People came to her aid, whether to hold her hair and dress back, or to comfort her. When she stopped, she was helped up by two servants, who guided her around her vomit while another cleaned it up. Alica was disoriented for a few minutes, not thinking, just trying to see the best she could and get back her awareness.

She realized why she threw up.

"I need to see a maester." Alica muttered.

The servants took Alica to Maester Allen, who while young, was sharp and quick witted. Besides, he wouldn't be at Casterly Rock if he wasn't one of the best. Alica was sat down on a chair and Maester Allen looked for any signs of illness, he could not find any.

"Have you bled in the past few weeks, my lady?" Maester Allen asked. Alica shook her head. "I am going to run some tests on your urine to determine whether you are pregnant." Maester Allen gave her a glass and sent her to an isolated room. She came out, handed the glass to him, and waited as he poured several other liquids in with her own. She watched as they started reacting, a soft fizzling was conjured by the mixing of the liquids.

"It would seem that you are pregnant." Maester Allen said. Alica's face lit up.

"Thank you, Maester Allen." Alica said before she was escorted out. She was in the most delightful shock.

Alica ran to the other side of Casterly Rock where Tywin worked. He was in the middle of a council meeting when Alica, not even realizing how rude she was being, opened the door and looked at Tywin, her face glowing with happiness.

"Alica, if this is not an important matter, I will have to ask you to leave." Tywin told her, almost half annoyed.

"It is the best news you'll hear all day." Alica said excitedly. "I'm pregnant, Maester Allen has determined it."

Tywin gave Alica a rare smirk. Nodding in approval. He stood up from his chair and walked over to Alica, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her on the forehead. He had feared he would learn this information in a letter or even worse, from one of his spies. But this, this was perfect to him.

"I will speak with you later." Tywin said before letting her go. Alica smiled, waving goodbye before a servant walked in.

"Lord Tywin, his and her grace will be here at the end of the hour." The servant said. Tywin knew that only left him half an hour to prepare.

"Well, we'll have to finish this meeting another time." Tywin said to his council members. They all stood up and left, along with Tywin and Alica.

Tywin grabbed Alica's arm and drug her off away from the rest. He pushed her into a small closet in one of the corridors. Alica now understood what he wanted, and the thrill of it made her aroused. She got down on her hands and knees and waited for Tywin. She soon felt her smallclothes being removed and his cock slide into her, making her moan. Tywin extended himself over her so that his hands rested by hers, and that he could bite her throat as he fucked her.

"How is womanhood treating you?" Tywin snarled in her ear. "Your glowing face from knowing your husband's child grows inside you is certainly becoming on you." Tywin groaned at Alica's moaning and tight clenched cunt around his cock. "You'll even be more radiant once you begin to show."

"Tywin, hurry, please, we have to be there to greet the king and queen!" Alica cried out.

"Considering how much debt they owe, they should be the ones greeting us." Tywin snarled. "You are a queen in all but name." Tywin came in her after he said that, Alica joining him after feeling his hot seed inside of her. The pair collapsed on the stone floor, panting for several minutes before they composed themselves enough that they could redress.

Alica and Tywin walked out of the closet, no one saw them. They hurried over to the entrance of Casterly Rock, knowing the king and queen would be there in no time. When arriving, they took their place, and watched out in the distance as the royals and their company made their way over.

Within a few minutes after the clock striking noon, Alica could clearly see Robert Baratheon and his son, Joffrey, on their horses and approaching. She soon saw the queen's carriage approach close behind. When the group was within a hundred feet, all of the residents of Casterly Rock knelt down, lowering their heads to show their loyalty.

King Robert stopped his horse in front of Tywin and Alica.

"Rise." King Robert ordered. They all got to their feet immediately. Alica smiled at the king, having never met him before, it was a new experience for her. "Lord Tywin." Robert said.

"Your grace." Tywin replied.

"So, there is truth behind the legend." Robert said. Tywin knew he was implying his marriage to Alica. "Lady Lannister, it is a sight to behold to meet you at last." Robert got off his horse and took Alica's hand, kissing it.

"Thank you, your grace." Alica said.

"If you have what you need, then make haste to leave. We're losing daylight." Robert said.

"Of course. Your grace, I am afraid I'll have to have a seamstress accompany me. I apologize to alert on such short notice, but I discovered today that I am with child." Alica said. Robert Baratheon started roaring laughing. Alica was confused. "Your grace, have I said something funny?" Alica asked.

"Just simply your misfortune." Robert said.

"I do not feel any misfortune towards the circumstances of my pregnancy, your grace." Alica said as calmly as she could.

Robert looked at her shocked. He didn't say anything else besides instructing her and her seamstress to leave with them. Alica kissed Tywin once more, looking him in the eyes. His hands ghosted her belly before she had to leave, looking back several times before getting into the queen's carriage.

The journey began.


	6. Journey of Curiosities and Manipulations

Alica heard the carriage door close behind her and she looked to find Queen Cersei to pay her respects. She found her and knelt down, bowing her head. Cersei took note of Alica's presence, seeing how she had grown and developed since she had met her six years ago, a month after the wedding.

"Rise." Cersei said. Alica got to her feet and sat down in the carriage, her seamstress sitting next to her. "Bringing a friend?" Cersei asked.

"No, your grace. She is my seamstress. I am with child." Alica explained. Cersei smiled.

"Congratulations." Cersei said. Alica knew she didn't mean it, but she played along with a smile.

"Thank you, your grace." Alica said.

"Mother." Said young Tommen, looking at his mother curiously. "If Lady Alica is pregnant with your father's child, wouldn't that make her child your brother or sister?" He asked. Cersei smiled at her youngest son.

"Alica's child and I will be half siblings." Cersei explained.

"Mother, why is Lady Alica here?" Myrcella asked.

"Lady Alica is in danger, and as king and queen, we are obligated to protect our allies." Cersei explained.

It took all of Alica's willpower not to look like she was about to laugh.

"So, Alica, I see that womanhood is becoming to you." Cersei said. "You aren't the wild girl you were when I met you."

"Thank you, your grace. I suppose I am just very lucky." Alica explained. "If not, the luckiest."

"From a girl in the far north, to lady of Casterly Rock." Cersei paused. "How does that happen?"

Alica paused, looking for words to say. She knew that Cersei was trying to insult her through this.

"My lord husband's gold interests in the north were at stake." Alica said. "As I said, I was very lucky."

"Indeed." Cersei said. "You're even luckier to have my father care for you enough to even touch you, even more bless you with child." Alica nodded in agreement. "You must be a very special girl."

"I suppose Lord Tywin is just doing his duty as a husband. He was very kind as to wait for me to come to him." Alica said. "I would like to think I keep your father as happy as I possibly could make him. He may not love me, but he cares for me."

"No, my father will never love you. But you are very lucky to have him care for you." Cersei's voice had the slightest twinge of jealousy. "Lady Alica, we are on our way to Winterfell, might you tell me more about it?" Cersei asked.

"I only visited Winterfell a few times, but I assure you that it has it's own special environment. A coziness in the cold north." Alica began to explain. "Lord Eddard, the most honorable man I have ever met, will probably deny his grace's offer to make him hand of the king. His wife, Lady Catelyn, is the fire that burns in the north to keep it warm. She is regal, yet so very human and motherly at the same time. Their children, I know four of them, Robb, Sansa, Arya, and Brandon, and I know she's had another boy since I last visited. Robb was just a boy around my age, Sansa was just a child, as was Arya, Bran was a toddler. I did not get to know the Stark children well besides Robb Stark, and Robb found me to be a bit of an annoyance." Alica chuckled. "I do remember Sansa's beauty, even at her young age, and Arya's wild spirit."

"I see." Cersei said. "I will have you know that these wolves will reject the lion who walks near." Cersei warned. "Especially one who used to live in the ice and snow."

"You see, I hope not to do anything that may make them want to reject me." Alica said. Cersei raised her head, there was still fire in this one after all.

The month's journey north contained more conversations like this, more hidden insults between Cersei and Alica were made, hidden enough that they didn't cause much tension in anyone except Cersei and Alica. Alica knew well Cersei didn't like her, and Cersei knew well that Alica knew. But, what Cersei did admire was Alica's civility, seeing how much different she was from when she was young.

When arriving in the north, Alica had on a simply cotton dress and a lion's fur cloak to wrap around her, her hair in a bun, not feeling the need to look elegant as she journeyed north. She began to notice the slightest bump in her belly, hardly recognisable through her dresses, but still noticeable to her. She kept quiet of her pregnancy around Cersei, not wanting to cause anymore tension than was already created.

During their journey, Joffrey Baratheon had taken a certain liking towards Alica, almost obsessive. Whenever they stopped to set up camp, Joffrey would speak to Alica, who politely conversed with him, but she noticed something was off about the boy, but she couldn't put her finger on the issue. King Robert would eventually yell at Joffrey for talking to Alica too long, soon starting conversations of his own with Alica.

King Robert had his own interests with Alica, trying to hint at whether she could talk her husband into giving the crown more money. Alica sneakily maneuvered around the questions. King Robert noticed one day, he smiled, telling her that southern politics must have grown on her. Alica did not answer, but simply smiled and nodded her head.

Meanwhile, Alica was asleep in the carriage, her head resting on the carriage wall. Suddenly, there was an abrupt stop, and Alica was shaken awake. She look out the carriage window and saw that they were only about a mile outside of Winterfell. Finally, the long journey was over.

"Your grace, it seems we are not far." One of Cersei's ladies in waiting told her. Cersei nodded, but didn't reply. She looked at Alica, giving her a false smile.

"Lady Alica." Cersei began. "Are you ready?" Cersei said, trying to instill insecurity into Alica.

"As I'll ever be." Alica replied, luring Cersei into a false sense of security that she was starting to influence Alica.


	7. Winterfell

Alica felt the carriage start up again, she wondered why it had stopped in the first place. Alica smiled, she didn't admit it to anyone, but she missed the north. It may have been cold, but there was a warmth to it the south didn't have. Everyone seemed happier up north, even though this wasn't the case for Alica, she was still excited to feel the nostalgia of her childhood.

Alica took out a book to read for the last minutes of their journey, it was the same book her father gave her before her marriage, but she brought it for old time's sake. She had done a lot of reading and sewing on their journey to keep herself occupied, she even made Cersei and Myrcella new mink gloves after their silk ones proved useless in the cold weather.

Alica eventually heard a gate open, and the voices of men talking about the matter of the royal arrival. Alica sat up straighter, her excitement increased. She was so excited to see people from her childhood again when she thought that might have never happened again.

She waited patiently until the carriage door was opened. She waited for Cersei's ladies in waiting and her seamstress to exit before she did, leaving Myrcella, Tommen, and Cersei to follow behind. She stood at the side of the carriage entrance opposite of Cersei's ladies in waiting. She bowed her head as Cersei made her exit from the carriage, but Cersei took no notice. Alica watched as Lord Eddard and King Robert laughed and conversed, it made her smile even more, feeling the northern hospitality already.

She looked at each one of the Starks. Like King Robert said, Lord Eddard had put on some weight. Catelyn looked much the same, just aged more. Robb had become a strong man. Sansa was prettier than ever. Arya was still just as wild, and young Brandon had grown so much. And the new Stark child, Rickon, was as sweet and adorable as she had heard of.

Alica observed their interactions, taking mental notes of how she should approach each Stark. She looked at the way Sansa and Arya interacted in particularly, noticing the hostility between them. She saw Sansa's and Joffrey's immediate interest in each other, and Robb's disagreeing look with that situation. She noticed how Cersei and Catelyn were not on the best, but still civil terms, as was Eddard and Cersei.

"Who is the Lady travelling with you?" Lord Eddard asked.

"That's Lady Alica, my father's new wife." Cersei said, openly showing her hostility towards Alica's marriage to her father. Eddard looked at Alica, shocked to see her.

"Lady Alica?" Catelyn said in shock. She walked over to Alica and wrapped her arms around her, Alica returning it. "You have changed so much since I saw you last." Catelyn said lovingly.

"It's for the better, my lady." Alica replied.

"Thank the gods for that." Catelyn said, thinking about how Alica's potential to have been negatively affected by her marriage to Lord Tywin.

"Lord Tywin is very kind to me." Alica said. "Now I've been with his child for a month!" She spoke excitedly.

"Oh, how wonderful!" Lady Catelyn said jovially. "Do you hear that, Ned?" Catelyn asked. Eddard nodded and smiled.

"Congratulations, Lady Alica." Lord Eddard said.

"Thank you, Lord and Lady Stark, for everything." Alica said.

"Where's the imp?" Alica heard Arya asked. Cersei walked towards her brother at the question.

"Where is our brother? Go and find the little beast." Cersei told her brother.

Alica had not talked to Jaime much, and hadn't talked to Tyrion at all. She didn't want to get too involved with the two of them in case they felt the same hostility towards her as Queen Cersei did. Also, Alica, while neutral about them, knew her husband didn't take too kindly to their life's choices.

Not long after, Alica, Cersei, Myrcella, and Tommen were escorted inside by Catelyn, shown to their chambers. Alica's servants weren't too far behind with her things. When Alica was shown into her cozy chamber, she looked around as her servants unpacked for her. She knew there was going to be a feast in several hours, which left her a few of those hours to relax on a proper bed. She curled up into the fur covers of her bed, picked up her book, and read until she fell asleep.

She was woken up a few hours later by a Winterfell handmaiden, who told her the feast was only in a few hours and she still needed to bathe. Alica scrambled out of bed and stripped out of her cotton gown to bathe. Once she was done bathing, the handmaiden dressed her in a red and gold embroidered silk gown. She put on her Lannister pendant, she didn't feel the need for fancy jewelry. Her hair was straightened and done in a version of the southern style where more of her hair was down, the crescent at the crown of her hair significantly smaller than on the other southern ladies, but that gave her more room to make the braids and twists on the crescent more elaborate. Blush was applied on her face and she looked the most presentable she had been in the past month.

Alica was escorted to the dining hall by her handmaidens to see that she was early. Most haven't shown up except the current residents in Winterfell. Catelyn gave her a smile, as did Sansa, who looked curious about Alica. Sansa hadn't been in the presence of such powerful women, first she knew she would meet the Queen, but now she had the woman with the most power under her (or at least, that's what Sansa thought,) the wife of Tywin Lannister, before her. Alica returned their smiles and joined them.

"Lady Catelyn, I thank you for your hospitality. This all takes me back to my childhood." Alica said.

"You're welcome, Lady Alica." Catelyn replied. "It makes me happy that you can still appreciate the north after being in a place like Casterly Rock for so many years."

"I appreciate both for different reasons. I was a girl in the north, and became a woman in the south." Alica told Catelyn. "Both are so different, yet pleasant, there is no comparing them." Alica looked at Sansa, whose smile grew wider. "How are you doing, Lady Sansa?" Alica asked.

"I am doing very well, Lady Alica." Sansa said excitedly. Alica couldn't help but adore Sansa's happy innocence, she would pray to the gods that it would remain forever in her. "Oh! My lady, I have good news! I have been betrothed to Prince Joffrey!"

"How wonderful!" Alica said, knowing deep down that this was probably not the best arrangement for a girl so sweet. "You will make a wonderful queen someday, you have a queen's beauty and a queen's gentle heart." Alica complimented, making Sansa blush.

"I don't like the prince!" Said a bold voice behind Alica. Alica turned around to see Arya walking into the dining hall with a scowl on her face. "You're only excited because you want to become queen, Sansa." Arya sneered.

"That's not true! Joffrey is very handsome!" Sansa raised her voice at Arya.

"Girls, please, not tonight." Catelyn said. The two girls looked at their mother and stopped, glaring at each other before Arya turned away and sat down next to Robb.

"Don't mind Arya, Lady Alica, she's just rude." Sansa told Alica. Alica chuckled, Arya reminded her of herself when she was younger, and she had a younger sister much like Sansa she used to bicker with.

"Sansa." Catelyn said, giving Sansa a corrective look. Sansa stopped, sighing deeply.

The rest of the feast was entertaining, Alica sat to Catelyn's right. She, Catelyn, and Cersei talked to each other for most of the feast. It became more apparent how much Cersei didn't want to be here, and it annoyed her to see Alica happier than she was.

Alica, while she enjoyed herself, would have rather been in Tywin's arms and in danger than alone and safe.


	8. The Stark Women

Alica was preparing for her journey home the next morning. She had heard Lady Sansa and Lady Arya were to join her. Not to crowd the queen's carriage, Alica decided to ride with the Stark girls, to Cersei's pleasure. Alica knew it was for the better, she didn't want tensions between her and the queen to rise any further.

Alica was dressed for the day while her things were packed. She wore the same crimson cotton dress as she had arrived in, and put her hair in a braid for the long journey ahead. She put on her cloak and headed off, leaving the servants to finish her packing.

Alica enjoyed a nice breakfast with Catelyn, the two of them wishing each other well, for they soon would part ways. Alica would miss Catelyn dearly, it almost made her want to stay in Winterfell instead of returning to King's Landing with Cersei. She knew that wasn't an option, but she remembered that once Tywin intercepted Lysa Tully, she would be home, a place that was even better than Winterfell.

"Lady Lannister." A servant boy said, holding a piece of parchment. Alica took a

parchment from the boy's hand and read it. It was from Tywin. Lysa had long been at the Eyrie, and knowing the Eyrie's history of being impenetrable, Tywin would use spies to infiltrate it instead of soldiers. Catelyn read the message over Alica's shoulder, gasping and standing from her seat.

"What is your husband's business with my sister?" Catelyn snarled.

"Lady Lysa sent an assassination threat directed at me." Alica explained. "I didn't want Tywin getting involved, but he didn't listen to me."

Catelyn remembered the raven she got from Lysa last night, it seemed plausible that she would do such a thing to Alica. Catelyn sat back down, though her glare did not leave Alica.

"I want you to know that Lysa sent me a raven about the Lannisters being behind Jon Arryn's death." Catelyn explained quietly. "I would be very careful. You may be innocent, but you are Lady Lannister, people will use you, and they will hurt you. Even your own."

"I know." Alica told her.

"Good." Catelyn said. "I would much rather you stay in Winterfell than go to King's Landing, but that's not my decision to make."

"I would rather stay." Alica said. "But King's Landing is closer to Casterly Rock, it will be easier for Tywin to reach me in King's Landing."

"I suppose his grace will keep you safe if he wants your husband to keep giving him money. Do not worry, Alica, if anything happens to you, you still have many friends in the north." Catelyn said with reassurance. Alica smiled.

"Thank you." She said.

"Also, promise me you'll help keep my girls safe." Catelyn said. Alica nodded. "They've never been south before, and we have not many friends there besides the king."

"They will be happy in King's Landing, but I promise." Alica told Catelyn.

Later, Alica said her last goodbyes to Winterfell before leaving in a carriage with Sansa, Arya, and Septa Mordane. She sat next to Sansa, with Arya and Septa Mordane across from them. Alica took out her sewing, and Sansa did the same. Arya rolled her eyes, she remembered when Alica wasn't such a silly lady, but more wild and spirited. Arya thought it was Lord Tywin forcing Alica to be this way, which while was far from the truth, it sounded good in Arya's mind.

"What are you sewing?" Sansa asked Alica.

"A blanket for my baby." Alica replied as she worked on embroidering gold thread on the red cotton. Sansa smiled.

"Is Lord Tywin kind to you?" Sansa asked.

"Probably not." Arya scoffed.

"Arya!" Septa Mordane said. "That's rude!"

"And it's not the truth either. Lord Tywin is very kind to me." Alica said.

"Really, then why did he marry you when you were just a year older than me?" Arya asked. "I mean, he's so old, and he had a wedding night with you when you were twelve. There's something very unkind about that."

"Arya!" Sansa yelled in shock.

"That's not the truth at all." Alica explained calmly. "I will not get into anymore details than that."

"Does Lord Tywin love you?" Sansa asked.

"As his wife and the mother of his child. No more, no less." Alica explained.

"Do you love him?" Sansa asked.

"Very much." Alica told Sansa. She noticed Sansa's floral pattern on the purple silk she was embroidering. "What are you making?" Alica asked.

"Oh, a dress for King's Landing. There's going to be a tournament in my father's honor when we get there." Sansa said.

"It looks beautiful." Alica said.

"Thank you." Sansa replied with a smile, as if she had gotten the best reassurance in her life. "I can't wait until we get to King's Landing. I've never been far outside of Winterfell, and it'll be my first time in the south." Sansa explained.

"I think you'll find King's Landing to be very fascinating." Alica told Sansa.

"It had better be." Arya said. "Also, if you think you'll get me into one of those silk dresses, think again."

"You will do it to respect the queen, and you will wear your hair differently too." Sansa said.

"I don't like the queen." Arya said.

"Why not?" Sansa asked, annoyed with her little sister.

"She's a Lannister." Arya said.

"Alica is a Lannister." Sansa said.

"Well, at least she's from the north, and I don't like her either." Arya snapped at her sister. Alica couldn't help but laugh.

"Arya." Septa Mordane said. "Apologise to Lady Alica right now."

"Sorry." Arya said with a sigh.

"I have to tell you something, at first, I didn't like the Lannisters either." Alica told Arya. "You acclimate to their ways, and eventually assimilate."

"I like the Lannisters just fine." Sansa said. "They are so wonderful."

Arya and Alica exchanged looks, both of them trying not to laugh.

"Wait until you get to know one besides Alica." Arya said.

"Well, you know the Lannisters as well as I do, yet you're so negative." Sansa told her sister.

"I'm not negative, you're naive!" Arya yelled.

"Arya!" Septa Mordane scolded. "Stop this right now. We are in front of Lady Lannister, and you do not need to make yourself look bad by shouting."

Alica couldn't help but smile when she was called Lady Lannister. It seemed the north accepted her as a Lannister more than the Lannisters did.


	9. Restless Nights

During the middle of the night of the Royal Party's stay at another Lord's residence, Alica saw Sansa come to her crying. She sat up in her bed and watched as Sansa sat down at the foot of her bed in tears. Alica moved so she could sit next to Sansa, she wondered what might have happened to her. Alica put her hand on Sansa's shoulder to comfort her.

"They killed Lady." Sansa sobbed.

"What?" Alica asked. "No one told me of this."

"The queen didn't want you there so she didn't tell you about what happened at The Trident." Sansa wrapped her arms around Alica. "Joffrey attacked a butcher's boy who was pretending to sword fight Arya and Arya attacked him, and then her wolf bit him. Her wolf is gone, but the queen ordered that mine be killed."

"I am so sorry." Alica said. She didn't know what else to say.

"This is all Arya's fault!" Sansa cried. "If she wasn't so wild, Lady would still be alive."

"I don't think Arya did that to have your wolf be killed." Alica tried talking sense into Sansa. "She was just protecting someone she considered a friend."

"She had no business being friends with a butcher's boy." Sansa said bitterly.

"Well, are you friends with your handmaiden?" Alica asked.

"Yes, but that's different." Sansa said.

"Not really." Alica told her. "It's good to have friends among the smallfolk, it means you have friends who will defend you when no high lords will." Sansa kept crying. "Come on, let's get you back to your chambers, we have a long day of travelling tomorrow and you need rest." Alica told Sansa, helping her up and escorting her back to her chambers. Sansa laid down and wrapped herself in the covers.

"I'm sorry, Lady Alica, it was rude to me to come to you so late at night." Sansa apologized.

"I am here for you and Arya whenever you may need me." Alica told her. "Now, get some sleep." Alica said before she got up to leave a slightly calmer Sansa.

"Lady Alica." Sansa called. Alica turned back around towards Sansa. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Alica said before leaving.

Through the journey, Alica became like cousins with Sansa and Arya. While Arya might not have admired her as much, Sansa looked up to her almost as much as she did the queen. Alica had a tenderness in her heart for Sansa, reminding her of her younger sister, who was now married to a young Karstark man she fell in love with, and had two children of her own.

When arriving in King's Landing, Alica couldn't help but smile at the look of wonder on the Stark girl's faces. Sansa was all smiles, while Arya's eyes were full of curiosity. The two of them couldn't help but look around as they were brought and settled in. Alica had to part ways with them, she wanted her baby to be checked by a maester.

After the small council meeting, she was checked by Grand Maester Pycelle himself for her child's health, and he was honored to do so, as he respected Lord Tywin greatly. He reported to Alica that her child was in good health and that she was almost three months along with a boy judging by how she was carrying. Alica had no idea she had been pregnant for that long, and it thrilled her to know it. She must have gotten pregnant the day her virginity was taken, or so she liked to think.

When Alica went to bed that night though, she cried. After such a wonderful day, there was still something missing for her. Her husband's touch, his voice, his caring. She hadn't felt that in two months. Alica sobbed and sobbed not just because she missed him, but because of how much her body yearned for him. If she thought she had been desperate before her first bedding, it didn't compare to what she felt now.

Alica's right hand eventually slipped between her legs, inserting her middle finger inside. Alica moaned, she was unable to touch herself for two months, and her body burned delightfully at this first touch. Yet, it was not the burn she craved. She wanted to feel the burn of her husband's hot, aroused flesh, the burn of his tongue, his hands, his cock, his eyes.

Alica wanted that burn, she wanted the wildfire, not the lit candle she was feeling now. She wanted the snarl in his voice echoing in her ears as he told her all the filthy things that were on his mind. She wished he would be ready to have her home soon, because her unsatisfied lust was turning into her personal hell.

Alica didn't dare moan, she kept quiet, even though the release of two month's pent up energy was making it nearly impossible. If Tywin were here, her moaning would be justifiable, but he wasn't, so she had to keep what she was doing a secret.

She came silently, mentally begging Tywin to cum as well, pretending he was here. Alica after the glow of her orgasm, returned to crying and missing her husband. She noticed how much her belly swelled. She was now noticeably rounder in her dresses, not just in her belly, but slightly in her breasts and hips as well. She knew Tywin would find her changing body irresistible, and she knew she would be noticeably further along in her pregnancy by the time she saw him again. Alica, meanwhile, could only fantasize his reaction. She decided that she would write him a letter. She lit a candle at the desk provided for her, and she started writing.

_Dearest Husband,_

_Your child is healthy and I am almost three months along according to the Grand Maester. He believes the baby is a boy judging how I'm carrying. I miss you terribly, and I hope to be back at Casterly Rock soon. I hope all is well with you, and that you do not stress yourself too much over my safety. I am being well taken care of._

_With love._

_Alica._

She set her quill down and rolled up the letter, tying it with a string. She would send it with a raven tomorrow, but for now, she was finally tired enough to get some rest.


	10. Queen Cersei's Rage

The Hand's Tournament commenced. Alica had a new gown for the celebration. It was made of gold thread and it shimmered in the sunlight, it was also meant to serve as a gown for special occasions while she was pregnant, at any stage of her pregnancy. Alica's hair was styled more elaborately than usual, she knew it was appropriate to do so, but she didn't like how it looked on her.

When Alica was ready for the day, she left her chambers, only to overhear Cersei and Jaime within one hundred feet of her journey down the corridor. She stopped when she heard her name, she hid behind the wall and eavesdropped of their conversation.

"I don't trust Alica Tiran." Cersei said. "She has sunk her claws deep into our father and he actually cares for her."

"Our father hasn't been happier in years, yet you decide to get angry at his happiness."

Jaime told her.

"I don't care for our father's happiness if it's caused by a woman besides our late

mother." Cersei told Jaime. "If it wouldn't enrage our father, I would have strangled the little bitch after cutting her bastard right out of her stomach."

"Is that fair to say considering our bastards?" Jaime asked. It took all of Alica's willpower not to gasp in shock of what he just said. No, it couldn't have been. Now that she thought about it, how Cersei's children looked, of course they were bastards!

"Shut up, Jaime." Cersei snapped. "Take notice how much she's warmed up to the Stark girls, especially Sansa. I fear that she might be a spy."

"Don't be ridiculous, Cersei, she's from the north as well, and of course Sansa looks up to Lady Lannister after being cooped up in a place like Winterfell for so long. It gives her hope. On Alica's side, she wants to talk to someone who she won't enrage by her very presence." Jaime explained. "Alica is not as stupid as you make her, if she were, father would have planned her accidental death years ago. Clearly, there is something between father and Alica and you are too angry to accept it."

"Of course I'm too angry to accept it. He loved our mother, but then he breeds the next little whore who asks him to? Has he no shame?" Cersei raised her voice. Alica accidentally stumbled, making a large echoing noise across the corridor. Cersei stopped focusing on Jaime and walked to where the sound came from, only to reveal Alica running away. "As your queen, I order you to stop!" Cersei yelled. Alica did stop, turning back around. "Come here." Cersei snarled. Alica reluctantly obeyed. When she was near Cersei, Cersei slapped her in the face. "How much did you hear, little whore?"

"I heard Ser Jaime talk about why Sansa looked up to me and that I talk to her because I don't want to make you angry." Alica said as calmly as she could, turning her head slowly back towards Cersei, only to earn another slap.

"Don't lie to me, little whore! What did you hear?" Cersei said, grabbing Alica by the hair and pulling her closer. "You wave your cunt around and play games with my father, but your little cunt won't sway me." Cersei snarled.

"I didn't hear anything besides that!" Alica lied, whimpering pathetically. Cersei threw her to the ground.

"Jaime, take her to a cell." Cersei ordered.

"Cersei, this is ridiculous, she obviously didn't hear anything." Jaime told the queen.

"I can't risk that, Jaime." Cersei snapped. "And I am your queen, you do as I command!" Cersei said before grabbing Alica by her hair again and dragging her across the corridor, Alica's cries echoing the area. "It seems I'll have to drag her there myself." Cersei said. "Get up you little whore, walk with some dignity!"

Alica stood up immediately, Cersei's hand was still in her hair as she lead her like a bitch on a leash to what looked like her bedchamber. Cersei threw Alica on the bed climbing on top of her to slap her.

"You come to my home and eavesdrop in my conversations!" Cersei snarled. "You're going to pay the price for that, little bitch!" Cersei said as she tied Alica to the bed, a cloth was shoved in her mouth to shut her up. Cersei reached for a dagger and cut open Alica's dress and corset, pulling the fabric away to reveal her naked body. "Pretty body, shame it'll be less pretty after you give birth." Cersei said with a laugh. She put the dagger down and grabbed Alica's breasts. "I'm going to fuck you, little bitch, and you're not going to like it." Cersei slapped Alica's cunt, making Alica tear up and bawl.

"I like hearing you cry, but it'll excite me more to hear when you finally break." Cersei admitted. "You will come to me every night, and if you fail to do so, or tell anyone, I will make sure your child's throat is slit right in front of you after you birth it." Alica sobbed, but she didn't dare struggle.

Cersei forced three fingers into Alica's unready cunt. Alica cried out, there was more pain than there was her first time with Tywin. Cersei finger fucked Alica's cunt ruthlessly until she was satisfied with the amount of blood that trickled from Alica's cunt. When Cersei was done, she slapped Alica again.

"I'll let you wear one of my old maternity gowns, seeings as that one is ruined." Cersei said. "I'll dress you myself." She said as she picked an emerald silk gown. She untied Alica, took the cloth out of her mouth, smiling when the only noise that came from Alica was sobbing. Cersei gently helped Alica up and dressed her. "You will walk normally, if I see any faltering in your walk, I will leave you looking worse than you do now." Cersei threatened. Cersei also redid Alica's hair. "Such soft hair, pity it's black." Cersei applied makeup to Alica's face to hide the bruises caused by Cersei's slapping. "Are you ready?" Cersei asked. Alica didn't reply, she was trying too hard not to start bawling. "Of course you are." Cersei smiled. "Come, little bitch, we have a tournament to go to." Cersei said affectionately.

During the tournament, Alica did her best to follow Cersei's orders and to not make it seem like she was hurt in any way. She smiled and laughed with Sansa, but at the same time, she couldn't help but fear what might have been in store for Sansa if she ever did something Cersei didn't like.

She wondered how many other women went through the same thing she did.


	11. The Decision

Alica saw Cersei again the same night as the first day she assaulted her, and the next few days after that, and what Cersei did to her was the same. Alica knew it would get worse if she ever displeased Cersei again. She didn't tell anyone, she didn't even allow herself to cry alone anymore. Alica hoped Tywin would come soon and take her out of this nightmare. That is, if Cersei let him.

Alica was on her way to go see Sansa when while she wasn't looking, so deep into her thoughts about what Cersei was doing to her and focusing on not crying, she ran into The Hound. Alica fell to the ground, cowering in case she might have ran into Cersei. She looked up to see The Hound's ugly face staring down at her. He helped her up and took her by the arm and lead her to the other side of the keep

"I know what the queen's been doing to you." The Hound told Alica.

"What has she been doing?" Alica asked with a laugh.

"Don't play dumb with me, my lady, or should I use the queen's term of endearment, little bitch? Little whore?" The Hound replied. Alica looked down in shame.

"Who else knows?" Alica asked, trying not to cry.

"Grand Maester Pycelle knew there was something wrong when you walked past him, he sent a raven to Lord Tywin one day ago regarding the potential causes. Jaime Lannister just attacked Eddard Stark an hour ago and is riding to Lord Tywin's camp, he knows, and there is a good chance he won't tell Lord Tywin anything." The Hound explained. Alica had known that Tyrion had been kidnapped by Catelyn Stark and that Tywin was out looking for him. "There was also a Lannister spy who found out, and he is on his way to tell the Lannister guard about it right now." The Hound gestured to the right, where Alica saw a gangly man walking across the corridor. "You aren't safe in King's Landing now that this information is out." The Hound told her. "The queen will find out eventually that more people know, and she will put the blame on you."

"She'll kill my baby." Alica muttered.

"Aye, and don't think that the fact that baby is Lord Tywin's will stop her." The Hound replied. "Your best bet is the Lannister guard being more loyal to you than they are to the queen."

"Which isn't likely." Alica said.

"No, not at all." The Hound agreed.

"What am I going to do?" Alica asked, her tears finally breaking free.

"Lord Baelish will know of this before Cersei knows others learned of what she did. While most will not believe the rumors, it will give Lord Baelish perfect opportunity to sneak you out of the Red Keep." The Hound explained.

"Speaking of me." A voice said from across the hall. "Cersei is in her chambers, given that we are on the other side of the keep, it will give us time to leave." Lord Baelish said. "Hello, Lady Lannister."

"Lord Baelish." Alica replied respectfully.

"Come with me, my lady, you've suffered far too much." Lord Baelish said. Alica followed him, leaving The Hound behind and Lord Baelish shoved her into the first closet he could. "Do not be afraid." Lord Baelish said. Alica noticed that there were two other women who looked to be whores. "These fine ladies are going to put you in some new clothes. Fair warning, these clothes won't be type you're accustomed to." Alica was then shown the semi-transparent, dark magenta gown and a pair of sandals in the same color. Alica shuddered, but she knew that she would have to do this for her child's sake, for her sake. Alica willingly dressed in the garments. The whores quickly applied heavy rouge on her face and painted her lips so dark a red they were almost brown. They undid her hair, putting it in a less elegant style. All of this took approximately three minutes, far shorter than Alica's handmaidens would have taken, but then again, Alica supposedly would pose as a whore in order to get out of King's Landing.

"She's ready, Lord Baelish." One of the whores said.

"Good." Baelish said before opening the closet door. Alica saw herself in one of the windows, she didn't recognize herself, which she knew was the whole point, but she felt so uncomfortable.

Lord Baelish hurried Alica out of the keep, no one batting an eye or giving Alica a second glance. Alica was out of the Red Keep within minutes, and now trying to survive the streets of King's Landing. Lord Baelish grabbed Alica's arm, trying to make it look as if she was an unruly whore. Alica went with it, she would go with most anything Lord Baelish would do.

When Alica was eventually outside of the city, there was a carriage waiting for her. She looked back at the city, she remembered her promise to Catelyn. She promised she would protect Sansa and Arya. She couldn't leave, not now. Alica yanked her arm out of Lord Baelish's hand.

"I promised Catelyn Stark I would protect her daughters. I can't leave them behind with that wretched queen." Alica said.

"The queen has no reason to hurt the Stark girls." Lord Baelish said.

"For now." Alica muttered.

"Focus on protecting the life of your own child." Petyr told her. "You will be home at Casterly Rock soon, a baby in your arm, a husband watching over the both of you. Just think about that, my lady."

Alica knew she wouldn't win whether she chose to go or stay. But, there was more potential for the Stark girls to be safe while she was gone than her child's life to be safe if she stayed. Alica decided to go.

"Thank you, Lord Baelish." Alica said.

"You're welcome, Lady Lannister." Petyr replied. "I wish you a safe journey home."

Alica smiled through her tears before getting into the carriage. She was greeted by two handmaidens who redressed Alica in attire appropriate for a lady. After she was dressed and settled, she contemplated whether she would tell her husband of the incident. She weighed out the pros and cons of telling and not telling until she decided she was going to keep it a secret. Tywin would never believe her that Cersei groped her, she would wait for someone else to tell him, or maybe no one at all.


	12. A Lion's Tenderness

Alica knew that Casterly Rock was not where she was going, they went too far north for that. Alica worried more and more each day about where she was going, how Sansa and Arya were, how Cersei might have reacted to this. Alica didn't sleep much, she had nightmares when she slept, they were so vivid it was as if she was reliving those few days of hell Cersei put her through.

Alica heard shouting in the distance. She looked out the carriage window to see a Lannister camp. She knew Tywin was looking for Tyrion, but she had no idea he was that serious about his son's life. Alica didn't smile, even though she was so close to her husband, she was so distant from herself, she spent the trip slipping in and out of reality.

Alica after a week and a half of riding, was ready to see Tywin. She had made guesswork that he knew what was going on, the Lannister spy and Lord Baelish wouldn't dare keep such a thing from him. Alica would wait for him to tell her what he knew, she was too frightened to tell him herself.

Alica was escorted through the camp, only a few people recognized her in such a tired state. Alica's heart started beating quickly, she didn't want to face Tywin with this, she feared he would be angry with her. Alica tried calming herself, but nothing worked for her. Alica's breaths were shallow and rapid, and she was on the verge of tears, half out of fear, half out of tiredness.

When she reached Lord Tywin's tent, she reminded herself that she wasn't a coward, and there was no running away. She walked in, mustering whatever pride was left in her so she could face her husband.

Tywin saw his wife and he knew right away that the sources that came to him about Cersei's heinous behaviors with his wife were true. He stood there, just looking at Alica's face. She looked weak, she looked broken. He approached her, putting his arms around her, almost taking offense when she didn't return it.

"Tywin, I'm tired." Alica muttered before bursting into tears.

"I know what happened between my daughter and you. Fear not, there will be justice for you." Tywin said. He unwrapped his arms and his hands on her shoulders. "She will not get away with this. I have been recently appointed as Hand of the King after Robert Baratheon's and Eddard Stark's death, and she will not evade her punishment. Justice will not be swift, but it will come."

"I want her grace to suffer." Alica sobbed. "But she'll get away with this and you know it."

"My position as her father and hand of the king will forever dominate her position as queen regent." Tywin explained. "I will not react in haste, but as this war goes on, new opportunities to discipline Cersei will come up. In the meantime, I must ask you to be patient."

"Patient?" Alica asked. "She was going to kill our child if I told anyone." Alica snapped. "I want her dead, Tywin!" Alica shrieked. "She is not a Lannister anymore, she's a Baratheon who likes to play at being a Lannister. I am, your child that grows inside of me, we are Lannisters! Cersei may have been queen, but I bear what Grand Maester Pycelle believes to be our first boy, your heir!" Alica started sobbing more and fell to her knees.

"Come." Tywin said, offering his hand. Alica took it reluctantly. Tywin helped her up and lead her to a secluded part of his tent where there was a large basin she could bathe in. It was filled up with water, Alica felt the water, and it was warm. "I was about to bathe before you arrived, but you need it more than I do." Tywin said. He watched Alica strip and climb into the bathtub. The water was warmer than she had originally thought, and its heat made the flesh on her cunt burn. Alica hissed in pain, but she ignored it and immersed herself in the water. She saw Tywin dip a small cloth in the water and he started cleaning Alica's body. Alica was silent as he washed her, reminding herself that she was safe with Tywin and that Cersei was never going to hurt her again. She felt Tywin's free hand on her belly.

"He's healthy." Alica told Tywin. "What shall we name him?" Alica asked.

"Don't count on a maester's word that it will be a boy." Tywin reminded her. "But if the grand maester is right, he'll be named Tyros." Tywin told her. "If it's a girl, what will you name her?" Tywin asked.

"Tyora." Alica said. "After your father and my mother."

Tywin didn't say anything else and kept bathing his wife. When he reached her cunt, he had her spread her legs and he developed a furious look in his eye when seeing the tears Cersei left behind. He had seen worse that healed, but the circumstances of which Alica got them woke the lion's fury. Alica grimaced as he washed between her legs, it still hurt, and it only served to take her back to those memories.

Once Tywin finished cleaning off his wife, he helped her out of the bath and lead her to his bed. He covered his nude wife up with blankets before he laid down to join her. Alica snuggled up against her husband, she finally remembered how much she had missed him, how much she had yearned for him. She tried focusing on that, but her still stinging cunt rendered her incapable of thinking of anything else except for Cersei.

"Lord Tywin, a raven was sent to you!" Said a squire outside Tywin's tent. Tywin stood up and walked to where the boy stood, taking the parchment from him and sending him off. Alica propped herself up in the bed to see better what was going on. As she watched Tywin read, she grew curious enough to stand up and walk to him, putting her hand on his upper arm and her free arm around his waist. She read over him, shocked to read what she did.

"They have my son." Tywin said before storming out of the tent. Alica knew he wouldn't come back for a while, so, she decided to go back to bed, nesting into the covers and not taking long to doze off.

She didn't dream that night, and she slept well into the morning before Tywin woke her up.

"We're regrouping at Harrenhal." Tywin told her, putting what looked like the clothes of smallfolk on her bed. Alica got out of bed, feeling the most rested she had in the last few weeks, she dressed herself and didn't bother to do her wildly curly hair before following Tywin out of their tent. "My daughter has placed a high bounty on your head. She claims that you were a supporter of Eddard Stark and that you've committed adultery." Tywin said. He lead her to another tent, where there were two women waiting for them. "She's ready for you." Tywin told them. They curtseyed before taking Alica and sitting her down.

They had a bucket full of what looked like golden water. They wrapped a large sheet around Alica and bent her backwards until her hair was immersed in the liquid. They left her like that for almost half an hour before pulling her back up. They dried her hair and gave Alica a mirror. Alica gasped when she saw her hair. It wasn't black anymore, but golden blonde.

"We'll have to repeat this process every five days while you are in disguise, my lady." One of the women told her.

Alica didn't say a word, but got up and left. Tywin was waiting for her outside of the tent, escorting her to her carriage. Alica wrapped her arms around her husband and kissed him on the lips before getting into her carriage to start yet another journey.


	13. Flesh Reunited

Alica survived her journey to Harrenhal. She had herself washed of her disguise the night before they would arrive at Harrenhal. Harrenhal would be a safe place for her, especially with Lord Tywin there. During her journey, Alica healed, and she would take full advantage of pleasuring her husband tonight after over three months of carnal separation.

It was the first time in two weeks Tywin saw his wife with her natural black hair. She wore her hair down, wildly curled as it naturally was, clean from her bath several hours before. She wore a nightgown that was sheer enough that Tywin saw the coloration of her nipples in the candlelight.

"Strip." Alica commanded. Tywin smirked and obeyed, taking his clothes off in front of his wife. When he was fully nude, Alica strode over and pushed him on the bed. She straddled him, trying to untie the laces of her nightgown before Tywin grew impatient and tore the cloth. Alica shrugged it off and cast it on the ground before lowering herself on his cock.

She cried out in pleasure, finally, her cravings were fulfilled. Tywin grabbed her hips, guiding them to move up and down his cock. Alica, despite her desire to dominate Tywin, found herself that she was the one being dominated. Despite his position, Tywin's power came through and won her over. Alica in her pleasure was clay in Tywin's hands, she allowed him to mold her how he wished.

Tywin eventually grew tired of his position and overpowered Alica, laying her down and climbing on top of her. He lifted her legs, resting her feet on his shoulders before continuing his domination of her cunt. Alica succumbed to Tywin's needs, allowing herself to be fucked like a common whore. Alica's guttural moans attracted the attention of Lannister men, who surrounded the tent from a distance so they wouldn't get caught by Lord Tywin.

They placed bets on who would come first. Most thought Lady Alica, but eventually, Tywin grew louder, which made those who bet on Alica feel nervous about whether the gold in their pockets would stay.

"Oh yes! Tywin! Yes!" Alica screamed as Tywin repositioned her so he could fuck her like a Dothraki horselord, his fingernails digging into her hips, his strength keeping her from writhing away from him, driving her mad and only making her louder and needier.

"You're fulfilling your marital obligations so wonderfully, my sweet little wife." Tywin

snarled loud enough for the men outside of the tent to hear. "Your bear in your belly the fate of House Lannister, my legacy, and you'll bear more babes that will go on to be knights, wives, maybe even future royalty. For as long as your body is mine, I will fuck the future into it."

Tywin lowered himself so his lips ghosted her ear before whispering quietly enough the Lannister men outside had no idea he was even speaking. They were too distracted by Alica's whimpers and squeals to even know the things he said.

"We're going to take King's Landing for ourselves. Slowly, but surely. Cersei and Joffrey will tear apart King's Landing. We'll slowly get the people on our side, we'll crush the Baratheon and northern rebels, we'll infiltrate our way into the royal fold and we will demand the debts owed to us. It will crippled the Baratheon dynasty and bring its irresponsibility and recklessness to heel. They will become weak, and when they do, we will strike and reveal Cersei's secrets. Her adultery, her incest, her treason against Robert Baratheon. Then we'll reveal Joffrey's true status as an incestuous bastard. The people will riot for a new king when the proof is presented, when they see for themselves the travesty the Baratheon royalty have caused them. In time, I will sit on the Iron Throne and House Lannister will be royalty once again, like they were hundreds of years ago. You will be queen, you will sit beside me and watch the whole of Westeros change right before your eyes. Tyros will be the king after I die, our next son Lord of Casterly Rock, and all the rest will be princes and princesses." Tywin stopped his whispers of his grand scheme and positioned Alica so she faced him, taking note of her dumbfounded face. She was shocked Tywin would tell her such things, but at the same time, Alica enjoyed the thrill of it all. She looked her husband in the eye and writhed against him. She groaned when Tywin grabbed her thighs and held them as he fucked her.

She thought about what he said, she thought about how Tywin told her she was a queen in all but name. Had he been planning this the whole time, or was this a new development? She looked at Tywin to see that he had all the qualities of a good king. He lead like a king, he thought like a king, he ruled like a king, he fought like a king, he looked like a king, and he fucked like a king. Alica was in so much pleasure at this revelation that she was in pain, feeling the pain of being kept from her release. It was the best pain Alica felt in her life.

Niether side of the Lannister men won the bet that night. It was indistinguishable from the old lion's roar and his bride's screams who came first. Alica nearly went to sleep before Lord Tywin whispered yet something else in her ear.

"You wanted revenge? This will be our revenge." Tywin climbed off of his wife and laid next to her, taking her in his arms and pulling her so their sweaty, rosy bodies were flush against each other. "The lives of you and my son who grows inside of you were put in jeopardy by Cersei, she is a threat to everyone in Westeros, and she will continue to drag the realm into the seven hells with her until she is stopped." Tywin explained. "Once I win this war and take my place as Hand of the King, things will change, and it'll be the seed of a Lannister dynasty."

"The stags will be no match for the lions." Alica whispered, smiling deviously. "Goodnight, your grace."


	14. Harrenhal

Alica was warned by Tywin before they got to Harrenhal that it was an awful sight for a woman's eyes. Alica understood, she had heard tales of what they did there. She would stay strong for her husband, for her child, for the realm that she would become queen of.

Alica was given a horse to ride, her carriage was too large and delicate to navigate through the rough terrain of Harrenhal. She was a good rider, to Tywin's surprise, and had complete control of her horse. She rode beside her husband, the both of them focused on their destination. It excited Alica to the point she smiled, despite the smell of death and the screams of terror, she felt renewed, the idea of her ruling the seven kingdoms beside her husband after casting Cersei down made her completely content with the world.

When they had reached their destination, Alica watched as people knelt before her husband. She was assisted off her horse by a Lannister guard, who took her horse and lead it away.

"What's this?" Her husband asked a man Alica knew, Ser Gregor Clegane.

"We weren't expecting you until tomorrow, Lord Tywin." Ser Gregor said as Tywin dismounted from his horse.

"Ha! Evidently not." Tywin looked at the prisoners before him. "Why are these prisoner not in their cells?" He asked.

"Cells are overflowing, my lord." Ser Gregor told Tywin.

"This lot won't be here long. Don't need no permanent place. After we interrogate them, we usually just." A Lannister guard said, gesturing to the piked heads.

Alica watched her husband correct the idiots who ran Harrenhal, it made her smile. She looked at the prisoners to see a very familiar face in unfamiliar clothes. It took Alica a few moments to realize that the one she recognized was Arya Stark. Alica looked her in the eyes, Arya looked back in fear. Alica looked away before it got too obvious. She knew that if found, Arya would be killed by Cersei, so she kept her mouth shut.

"Kneel, or I'll carve your lungs out, boy." A guard said, pointing his sword at Arya. Tywin strode over to the guard.

"You'll do no such thing. This one's a girl, you idiot, dressed as a boy. Why?" Tywin asked Arya.

"Safer to travel, my lord." Arya replied. Tywin looked impressed.

"Smart, more than I can say for this lot." Tywin told Arya. "Get these prisoners to work." Tywin ordered. "Bring the girl, I need a new cupbearer. Clegane, I leave my wife in your charge, escort her to our chambers."

Ser Gregor nodded and walked to Alica, he gave her a curious look. He had seen her many times before, but she had changed, it was a good change, but he couldn't help but wonder what made her so happy looking after Cersei's treatment of her. He made off for what would be Lord and Lady Lannister's chamber, Alica following close behind.

Upon their arrival, Alica looked around the barren chamber, there was only a bed, a wardrobe, a hearth, and a few candles. It was the warmest room in Harrenhal, yet it was still freezing cold. Alica's handmaidens came in moments later with her clothes.

"Leave us, Ser Gregor." Alica ordered. Clegane left, closing the door behind him and stood guard outside. Alica shivered, her satin gown served no purpose in keeping her warm. "I need a new gown, a warm one." Alica told her handmaidens. They presented her with two gowns. One dark green velvet with white mink trim on the neckline, sleeves, and hem of her skirt, and the other ivory brocade with gold embroidery, lined with white mink on the inside. Alica chose the green gown, saving the other for special occasions.

After she was dressed, Alica left her chambers, Ser Gregor following her. She went past the prisoners, who knelt for her. She looked at one of the Lannister guard with disappointment.

"Why are these prisoners not at work like my husband commanded?" Alica asked.

"The skilled laborers are, my lady." The guard told his lord's wife.

"Look around you. Harrenhal is filthy! It doesn't take someone of skill to clean up. Rather like how it seems it takes no skill to become part of my husband's guard." Alica snapped. The guard froze, looking at her like she was a demon. "Do as you're bid." Alica ordered before walking away.

"Oi, Lady Lannister!" A prisoner tried to get her attention. Alica ignored him. "Do you offer up your cunt to every Lannister you meet?" He shouted, laughing afterwards. Alica veered and glared sharply at the man.

The guards were about to draw their swords before Alica put her hand up, signalling them to stop. She walked closer to the prisoner, looking down at him in disgust.

"Release this man." Alica ordered. The guards, while confused, obeyed, bringing the prisoner to her. She looked the man in the eye for a few moments. "You have a death wish."

"Aye." The man admitted. "I do."

"You won't get your wish today." Alica told him. "You will, however, will be presented with the cause of your death." Alica paused. "Bring me a dagger." She commanded. When she was presented with one, she grabbed the prisoner by the throat and backed him against one of the wooden beams. She took his hand and straightened his arm so it touched another beam. Alica took the dagger and stabbed the hand, the dagger going through the hand and the wood. "Bring me another one!" Alica shouted so the guards could hear her over the man's screams. She was given another dagger and did the same to the other man's hand. She left, her work was done with this prisoner, her inner Tiran shined through in that moment.

"Should we not kill him, my lady?" Ser Gregor asked.

"No, let him scream, whether in pain or to slander my name. Let the people know that a woman forged in brutality and wed to pride is not going to be tread on." Alica replied.


	15. The Final Journey

A fortnight later, Alica and Tywin laid in bed together after fornication. Alica was curled up in Tywin's arms, her head resting on his chest. Tywin had an agenda with Alica tonight, he had questions and she would answer him.

"You know my cupbearer, don't you?" Tywin asked. During the two weeks, he was certain Alica knew his cupbearer just by the way she looked at her. He had his guesses at who the girl was, but he needed assurance from his wife.

"Yes." Alica told him.

"Who is she?" Tywin inquired. Alica sighed, she knew she would have to tell Tywin the truth. She knew that if she asked, Tywin wouldn't give Arya to Cersei. Alica saw this as an opportunity to protect the Stark girl.

"Arya Stark." Alica admitted. "You must not tell Cersei."

"No, Cersei would kill the girl and we need her alive." Tywin agreed.

"What will we do with her?" Alica asked.

"She will be in our charge until we can reunite her with her sister in King's Landing." Tywin told her.

"I am not ready to risk her life by having her in King's Landing." Alica said. "I received word that Joffrey tore at Sansa's clothes and beat her in front of court and that your son was the only one who dared try and stop him."

"I will bring my grandson to heel." Tywin assured her.

"When though?" Alica asked. "How many innocents have to suffer at Joffrey and Cersei's hand?"

"I can assure you that Tyrion will not allow any harm to come to Sansa again." Tywin said. "We'll continue this discussion tomorrow, for now, we need to rest." Tywin suggested. Alica agreed and the two of them were out like a candle within ten minutes.

The next day, Alica was doing needlework in her chamber. Her husband was with his council at the moment. Alica heard the door open to reveal her husband and Arya Stark, who donned a cotton gown.

"We're heading to King's Landing." Tywin told Alica. "Leave your things, I want to be gone as soon as possible." Tywin ordered. Alica stood up and followed her husband and Arya out the door. "We will take down Stannis Baratheon's forces with the help of the Tyrells." Tywin said. "You and Arya will stay in a camp five miles outside of King's Landing. When the battle is over, you will be summoned."

"So I'll see my sister again?" Arya asked.

"Yes." Tywin told her. "You will."

Alica and Arya shared a horse until they got to the carriage outside of Harrenhal. Alica and Arya got into the carriage together and they began what Alica hoped would be their final journey. Alica had spent the last few months traveling by carriage and she was sick and tired of them.

"Why did you tell him?" Arya asked angrily.

"I had no other choice. You will be safe in King's Landing, you will be under my husband's protection." Alica told her. "Out in the open, you know not what you might run into. Better the monster your know."

"Cersei will find a way to kill me." Arya said.

"Cersei will not have that power. She fears my husband and will do as she's bid whether she likes it or not." Alica said.

"How do you know I won't betray Lord Tywin?" Arya asked.

"There will be eyes on you and your sister at all times, not the failed eyes of the city watch that let you escape the last time, but the eyes and ears of those specialize in seeing and hearing what are meant to be secrets." Alica answered.

"Why won't you take to Robb? You promised my mother that you would keep us safe." Arya asked.

"You won't be safe with him." Alica said. "Not when my husband wins this war at least."

"Your husband won't win the war though." Arya snapped.

"We'll see about that." Alica told Arya.

After a day and a half of riding, Alica finally got to see her husband again, the night before the battle. She washed up in his tent and waited for him on his bed. Alica couldn't help but smile when he came in, and he couldn't help but have a small smirk curve his lips when he saw his nude wife waiting for him.

"I would, but I cannot." Tywin said. "We'll save that for when I win and take my place as hand of the king."

"Well, come lay down, you'll need your rest for tomorrow's battle." Alica said. Tywin listened, laying down next to his wife. She curled up against him and his hand stroked her belly. Alica felt something move in her belly, Tywin felt it too. "Oh my! Tywin, did you feel that?" Alica asked.

"I did." Tywin said, the smallest hint of excitement in his voice.

"He's strong, just like his father." Alica said giggling. "Hello, little prince." Alica whispered. "What do you think he'll look like?" Alica asked.

"Who knows." Tywin replied.

"Oh, come on, you've got to be creative about the matter." Alica said.

"He'll have your hair." Tywin started. "My eyes. I hope to the gods my eyebrows." Alica laughed, remembering how her eyebrows looked before she tended to them regularly. "All I know is that no matter what, he will look regal once he's a prince."

Alica kissed her husband before falling asleep.

The next night left Alica anxious. She stayed in a tent with Arya, where she paced back and forth while Arya read. Alica was on the verge of tears and she had thrown up a few times. Alica's only wish was that her husband would be safe, that her husband would win.

Long into the night, Alica received a visitor. It was a squire. He bowed his head in Alica's presence.

"Lord Tywin has won the battle, you and Lady Arya will come with me." The squire said.

Alica sighed in relief and started crying tears of joy. She followed the squire to the carriage, and Alica, hopefully for the last time in a long time, would make a journey. Alica knew that things were going to start changing after this night. A child on the way, a kingdom to take over, and revenge to be taken, she was not going to be left bored for a very long time.


	16. Lust after Violence

Tywin and Cersei were in the tower of the hand, Tywin would discuss with Cersei what she had done to his wife. He glared at her from across the desk, his eyes even more frightening after battle. Cersei could see it in his eyes that he knew, he knew exactly what she had done.

"You assaulted my wife and you threaten to kill my unborn son." Tywin said to Cersei. "Explain yourself." Tywin demanded.

"I was the one assaulted by her. She believed Ned Stark's lies and slander against my children and I. She used me father." Cersei lied.

"Then how come my wife had wounds?" Tywin asked.

"I tried to defend myself." Cersei said.

"You can lie, you can pretend that I believe you, but there is one thing I will make certain for you. If you hurt my wife or child, you will not like the consequences." Tywin snarled. "You will not speak to them, you will not look at them, and if I hear word of any disobedience from you, I will inflict those consequences upon you."

"You value that little whore too much." Cersei said. "It's almost like you've forgotten your real wife."

"Go." Tywin ordered. "Now." Tywin raised his voice after a few moment's of Cersei simply sitting there. She got up and left, opening the door to reveal Alica.

Alica's blood went cold. She had just arrived at the Red Keep and already she had Cersei haunting her. She looked down and walked past Cersei. Cersei watched Alica's submissiveness around her, she would have others do her bidding with Alica, she just didn't know who. She stood next to Tywin, her head remaining bowed.

"How is the little slut?" Cersei asked. "Carrying well, I see. The gods are not just for having a little northern harlot bear the heir of Casterly Rock."

"I told you to go." Tywin snarled.

"Just remember, father, a day will come where your precious whore and her child will no longer be under your protection." Cersei's cryptic words sent chills down Alica's spine. Cersei left, slamming the door behind her.

"Are you alright?" Tywin asked his wife.

"Yes." Alica said. "I won't have to tolerate that awful woman for much longer."

"She will not hurt you again, she will speak of it, but she is not so foolish as to defy me any longer." Tywin said. "I'm going to marry her to someone. I don't know who, but I will make sure that she is far away from any true position of power."

"She'll hate you for it." Alica said with a smile. "And so begins our revenge."

"Indeed." Tywin agreed. "Come, I owe a night in bed with you." Tywin offered his hand to Alica, she took it, and he lead her to his chambers where he had once rested many years ago. "You'll learn what it's like to fuck a man after he's been through the heat of battle." Tywin told her. "It's an experience like no other." Alica blushed. She undid the many fastenings of Tywin's armor and clothing, leaving him naked before her. She worked on her own clothes, pulling her gown over her head and casted it and her shoes aside. Alica undid the braid in her hair and laid down on the bed, on her back, spreading her legs.

Tywin quickly started fucking her. He was right, there was no matched experience to a man fucking his woman after fighting a battle. He was brutal, pulling her hair, slamming his hips against hers, his teeth barred and his eyes furiously lusting. He scratched, bit, and sucked his wife's flesh as he frantically fucked her. He wanted nothing more than his release, he cared not for his wife's pleasure, and by the look of his wife, she was too mesmerized to complain.

"Don't hold back." Alica whispered to Tywin after wrapping her legs around his waist. "Tonight is about your pleasure, my brave husband, my protector, my king." Alica triggered his release at those words, the lion's roars were more ferocious that night than any other night they spent together. "Seven hells, that was majestic." Alica told Tywin as he laid down next to her. Her lips ghosted his ear before whispering. "I wonder how much more so it will be when you claim the throne."

"I promise I won't disappoint." Tywin said.

"I'll have to pray to the gods that I'll walk right in the morning." Alica said with a laugh.

"I don't think anyone will be surprised if you don't. My guess is that all the whores and wives in King's Landing will be walking bow-legged tomorrow."

"Then I'll pray to the gods that we wives and whores will have a mutual understanding." Alica said. "And I hope that after your formal appointment as hand of the king and your first small council meeting, you'll fuck me until I can't walk. Just think of it, your wife trapped in bed, ready for your use when you please." Alica laughed, almost evilly, she felt like the one in control now.

She knew that while Tywin was a great man, he was still a man, and men thought with their cocks. If she could entertain his cock, she could entertain ideas into his mind. While she enjoyed her submission to him, she was now fully aware of the true power her cunt held. She could rule the whole of Westeros and all she'd have to do was keep Tywin wanting and in the future begging what lay between her legs.

They didn't sleep that night, there was just fucking and more fucking until they saw the sun begin to rise. Both were shocked, having no idea where the time went. Alica had to hold on to her husband while getting out of bed so she could spend some time getting used to walking. Alica after fifteen minutes was able to walk on her own, her pregnant belly didn't help her stability. She now knew the full power of her husband's cock, and if she were to rule the seven kingdoms, she needed to entice him so he fucked her like that every night.

Lady Alica Lannister was beginning plots and agendas of her own and one of them had to do with the Stark girls.


End file.
